This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Co-PI for UA and PC for UAA was scheduled to be Dr. Jocelyn Krebs but she has been elevated to PI. In this new capacity she integrates scientific activities across the Alaska INBRE network and chairs the Management Advisory Committee. The PI and two Program Coordinators, PCs, (Dr. Frank von Hippel at UAA and Dr. Todd O'Hara at UAF) work as a team to maintain good communication between campuses. The PCs are responsible for the topical INBRE intercampus seminars in physiology, microbiology, toxicology, and bioinformatics;this responsibility may be delegated to other faculty. In partnership with the Program Adfministrator, the PCs will oversee the INBRE ongoing evaluations. At the UAA campus, Dr. Krebs oversees and coordinates INBRE activities on that campus with the assistance of Dr. von Hippel as PC.